The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting device having the same.
In backlight units, secondary lenses may be further installed, separately to light emitting device packages used as light sources, in order to implement a wide angle in a spread of light beams. Such secondary lenses, wide beam spread lenses, are used to diffuse light across a relatively wide region in a lateral direction from a central portion thereof, via refraction of light. Such secondary lenses are generally fixedly mounted on printed circuit boards on which light emitting device packages are mounted, separately from light emitting device packages.
However, such secondary lenses have negative attributes in that the sizes of the secondary lenses are relatively large and it may be difficult to precisely allow centers of a light emitting device package and a secondary lens to precisely coincide with each other during a separate lens mounting process. Further, since additional space for lens mounting is required, printed circuit boards (PCB) should be designed to have an unnecessarily wide area. Thus, production costs may be increased.